


Call Me Harry...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape finally discovers the right way to... communicate... with Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Harry...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soleo_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleo_lion/gifts).



> A/N: I'd like to dedicate this particular work to SoLeo, since today is her birthday and I'm hoping that this little drabble will bring a smile to her face. Happy birthday, my friend. May your day, and year, be merry. :D

 

**Title** : _ **Call Me Harry**_ _ **...**_

**Rating** : T.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 382: Summer Loving.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Severus Snape finally discovers the right way to... communicate... with Potter.

 

_**Call Me Harry...** _

When he wears flip-flops to breakfast and Potter starts drooling upon seeing his bare toes, Severus decides that “The Art Of Summer Loving: An Infallible Guide To Seduction” is the best book ever written.

Following the book's advice he 'forgets' to button his collar, shamelessly enjoying Potter's flustered reaction. Harry looks, but doesn't break until he implies to... love... skinny-dipping:

“You like swimming _naked_?”

“I enjoy everything I do while nude, Potter.”

Potter blushes charmingly:  
“Some men prefer company when they're... unclothed.”

Severus agrees wholeheartedly:  
“Who doesn't?”

“Would you... welcome mine?”

“I'd be delighted, Potter. _Delighted_.”

“Please, call me Harry...”

 


End file.
